Pensamientos involuntarios
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Yata Misaki era consciente de lo imposible que resultaba que ella pensase en él. Entonces, ¿por qué él si pensaba en Neko?


**Disclaimer:** K no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Occ [Fuera de personaje]. **  
**

 **Número de palabras:** 510.

 **Pareja:** Misaki Yata x Neko.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO ÚNICO.**_

 _ **Pensamientos involuntarios.**_

* * *

Empezaba a molestarlo el hecho de pensar en _ella_. Usualmente era tímido con cualquier chica, _ella_ lo hacía sentir así, pero con un toque más _diferente._ No sabía cómo explicarlo, tampoco cuándo y cómo comenzó a ocurrir. De un día para otro Yata Misaki sólo se dio cuenta que pensaba más en _ella_ , quería mantener más conversaciones con _ella_ , aunque estas terminaran en tartamudeos cuando _ella_ se acercaba demasiado, invadiendo su espacio personal, en regaños de su parte, así como arrepentimientos ante sus palabras mal dichas. Quería verla sonreír, como si lo que hubiera mal dicho no le hubiese hecho daño en lo absoluto. Sus acciones hiperactivas, sus palabras inocentes pero firmes en su decisión. Misaki quería estar con Neko.

A Misaki le gustaban los ojos de Neko, aunque le costara no desviar su mirada cada vez que ésta lo miraba fijamente. Su mirada inocente, distraída, despreocupada, juguetona y alegre. Oh por Dios, hasta cuando estaba enojada era adorable, era como si cuando algo no le parecía bien a Neko, ella podía hacer cambiar de opinión a cualquiera a algo más positivo; demostrado la primera vez que tuvo contacto con Neko; quien evitó que Misaki y Kuroh se enfrentaran, alegando que debían llevarse bien, recordar aquél abrazo lo hacía sentir nuevamente avergonzado; otro ejemplo también podía ser cuando la misma, alegaba que sus reyes debían llevarse bien.

Era hiperactiva, actuaba deliberadamente, algo que podían tener en común, ambos eran inquietos a su manera. Y a pesar de su apariencia, Neko podía llegar a ser muy fuerte a la hora de un enfrentamiento, algo que demostró cuando la vio por primera vez.

Yata anhelaba poder conocerla más, pasar más tiempo a su lado, aunque sea algo que jamás le admitiría, ni a ella ni a nadie, mucho menos a él mismo; sus encuentros siempre serían no planeados e imprevistos, y Yata debía conformarse con eso. Él notaba lo mucho que apreciaba a su Rey Shiro, cuyo paradero era desconocido, así como a su compañero Kuroh; era normal, después de todo pertenecía al Clan Plateado; asimismo él apreciaba a HOMRA.

El chico se preguntaba si alguna vez Neko pensaría en él de otra manera, además de un simple conocido, o compañero de equipo cuando alguna problemática similar entre ambos clanes se presentaba. Negó con su cabeza varias veces, ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto que la respuesta sería negativa, ¿qué tipo de situación llevaría a Neko a pensar en él realmente? Cuando ella en ningún momento ha mostrado signos de tenerle el mínimo de confianza, no que él se haya dado cuenta. Aunque Misaki tenía otro punto del que preocuparse, él se preguntaba: ¿qué situación lo llevó a pensar en Neko de otra manera?

Se sonrojó de tal manera que lo hizo golpear la pared. Oh vamos, sólo era una niña, no podía mantenerse en esa posición por siempre. Debía controlar sus pensamientos y acciones; no debía demostrar el más mínimo interés, un interés que ni él mismo había aceptado a pesar de sus pensamientos involuntarios por Neko.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Oh, por fin he cumplido mi fantasía por escribir de estos dos (?), de un día para otro me pareció que Misaki y Neko harían una muy linda pareja, pero lástima la mía que no encuentro nada sobre ellos dos, un fanart a lo mucho :c por lo que decidí escribir un pequeño fragmento de lo que por mi mente pasa entre estos dos, también con el fin de publicar algo sobre ellos (?). Espero les haya gustado, aunque ciertamente dudo que alguien pase a leer por la pareja tan poco común de la que he escrito xD, pero si pasaron por aquí y leyeron todo: ¡Gracias! Y si les terminó gustando: ¡Doble gracias! Se aceptan reviews, ya que me gustaría saber que tal les pareció, asimismo acepto críticas constructivas, siempre y cuando sean con respeto, ya que aún tengo mucho que aprender, lo admito jeje. Sin más que decir, me despido.


End file.
